


love is the drug

by midnightdrives



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut, cbgb inspired clubs, lots of punk and possibly some disco and soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: It’s 1977 and punk is the new thing. When Raven goes to a local club to hear some music, she wasn’t planning on leaving with the bartender. What she also doesn’t know is that he’s actually Nightwing’s dead brother, Jason Todd.Another thing she doesn’t know is that he’s Red X.
Relationships: Raven & Jason Todd, Raven & Red X (DCU), Raven/Jason Todd
Comments: 65
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title of the from ["love is the drug"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n3OepDn5GU) by roxy music
> 
> this is my first jayrae fic so please be nice to me.

When Raven entered the club, all her expectations were met.

She observed the dims lights inside, the dark walls covered in stickers and graffiti, and the strong stench of beer and cigarettes. The first word to come to mind was grimey. That was it. The place was grimey. 

If any of her friends were there, she would imagine that just the sight of the venue would turn them off. But when it truly came to rock ‘n’ roll, there was no such thing as a clean venue. 

Raven felt her stomach twist as she passed through the threshold of the club after handing the man by the door some cash. It was just her and the idea of entering such a place by herself made her feel anxious. None of her friends would ever be caught in a place like this. It was littered with people sporting beat-up leather jackets and absurdly spiked hair. Many of the girls wore heavy eye makeup and studded jewelry. It was like a dream to her, but she can imagine the crowd being too intense for either Dick, Tim, or Garfield.

Kori may have tagged along just to gain a new experience. The beautiful Tamaran princess was always down with seeing all that Earth had to offer. But the girl with a bubbly personality and a bright wardrobe would stick out like a sore thumb. Jinx could’ve joined her, but she said she didn’t like any of the bands that were playing that night.

Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her favorite black corduroy jacket, Raven avoided making eye contact with anyone as she made her way to the bartop. Even though she may feel comfortable with the crowd, the idea of befriending these strangers was intimidating. She had a history of having awkward interactions when first meeting people. Solitude was the norm for her. She learned later on in her late teens that she was actually socially inept. 

She usually doesn’t drink, but she knew before coming to the club was that she was going to need a bit of liquid courage in order to be more sociable. 

Raven settled into a seat between two boys, each looking like a member of The Ramones. The two of them were busy talking to their friends to take notice of her. She just sat there for a good few minutes, keeping her head low as she watched people. She kept her long black hair down, framing her face in a way that she can easily hide if she wanted to. 

“What would you like?” The voice was deep and husky. It startled her out of her thoughts and forced her attention away from the crowd. 

The voice was accompanied by a strong jawline and dark green eyes. The man looked intense with a large scar on the corner of his thin lips only justifying that idea. His black hair was gelled back but somehow still managed to look disheveled. He wore a plain grey t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He leaned against the bartop, flexing his arms in the process. 

Although she could admit that there was no way a girl like herself would ever be involved with a guy like him, Raven had to admit that he was pleasant to look at. He was oozing with a dangerous vibe. Everything about him said “stay away” while simultaneously pulling victims in. 

Raven blinked, remembering that he asked her a question. “Um, can I just get a double gin and tonic?”

He nodded as a grabbed a small glass and proceeded to make her drink. She watched his careful movements, how swift and calculated they were. She wondered if he even had to think while he made drinks or if it was all subconscious. He was quick, and he placed a small lemon wedge on the glass before placing it in front of her. “You here alone?”

“Yup,” Raven replied. She brought the glass to her lips and took a much-needed sip. “Just here for the music.”

“None of your friends felt like showing up?”

“None of my friends dig this type of music.”

He nodded in understanding. He went on to take other people’s orders but stayed close to her. She continued to observe him, the alcohol making it impossible for her to feel embarrassed. He would often look back at her while he served other patrons as though he was just making sure she was still there.

Raven found it a bit strange. From the few times she went out to drink with friends who were legal, bartenders never really paid them much attention. It was a hectic job. She could imagine it didn’t really allow them to focus on one thing at a time. It was interesting for him to be showing her as much attention as he was. 

He appeared in front of her after handing someone a double shot of tequila.“You got a name?”

She bit her lip. “I do.”

A second passed before he lifted the corner of his lips into a playful grin. “You gonna tell me your name or what?”

“I’m not sure. I’m thinking about it.”

Raven is sure this is what Karen would call flirting. In all her young life, she’s never really been one to flirt. Karen and Jinx were usually the ones that would flirt with boys whenever the titans went out. Kori never had to flirt as she was pretty enough to keep a man’s interest without even trying. Raven simply believed flirting and attracting boys’ attention was outside of her realm. 

That didn’t mean she was completely innocent. She and Garfield did date for a little while. It was more of an experiment. Their relationship only lasted a few months, ending when they both decided that they were better off as just friends. 

Raven just never really seemed to think that romance was for her. But with alcohol currently in her system, and no one in the club looking a tad bit familiar, it felt like this night was a perfect opportunity to take risks. 

Flirting with the bartender is an innocent risk to take. 

“Would another drink help make up your mind?” The bartender asked as he reached out and pulled the empty glass from her hand. Raven was too busy with her thoughts to notice that she finished her drink. 

She smiled and twirled a strand of black hair between her fingers, just as she has seen Jinx done multiple times. “Another gin and tonic might just do the trick.”

“Another double gin and tonic it is then.”

He kept his eyes on her as he went about making her drink. She had to give it to him. He was a pretty skilled bartender.

The sound of someone tapping against a microphone resounded through the club, calling everyone’s attention. She looked toward the noise and saw a band setting up on stage. Everyone made their way to the stage, but she stayed where she was sitting. Although in most cases she would’ve followed, she felt like she could enjoy it exactly where she was. 

“Not going up there?” He placed her drink in front of her. 

She shook her head, taking a sip before she answered. “Not really in the mood to be crushed by total strangers.”

“Then what’s the point of coming here if that’s not something you’re into?”

She shrugged. “Just came here to listen to music. I can do that while standing all the way in the back.”

Resting both elbows against the bar, he leaned closer to her. “Do you go out often? I know I just met you, but you come across as a girl who likes to keep to herself.”

He was on-point with that one. “Yeah, I guess I do. Recently, though, I’ve been doing this thing where I’m trying to gain more experience from life.”

“Hm,” he shook his head. “Sounds like some crap my brother would tell me.”

This elicited a giggle from her. “Yeah well, a friend told me I need to socialize more. Something about it being good for me.”

It was Dick. After the first year the titans formed he sat down with her and had a heart-to-heart on their balcony. It was deep and thoughtful, though she never expected anything less from the boy wonder. His blue eyes always held some sort of intensity in them. She always assumed it was a result of his past, of his life with Batman. Tim, even though he was dorky and much more relaxed than Dick, had that same dark gleam in his blue eyes. She thought it was just something all the batboys shared. 

She could see it in the bartender as well. 

“But he might be right,” she said. “I can’t always stay inside my room and read books. Gotta live a little sometimes. Just sucks that I’m not very good at it.”

“I’m not sure about that.” His voice got lower. “I say you’re doing well so far.”

She raised her glass. “With the help of this.”

They drifted into silence as they heard the band started to play. She allowed her eyes to linger on him before she turned toward the stage. The band members looked like the average punk band on the cover of Creem magazine. The lead singer sported a white coat with black leather pants. She could see the sweat dripping down his forehead as he shouted into the microphone. 

The whole place was so loud that she could barely hear what she was thinking. 

“We shouldn’t expect anyone back until the set is done,” the bartender said as he watched the band’s performance. He turned to the other bartender beside him. Raven didn’t even realize he was there. “I can keep guard of the bar while you take a break, Legs.” 

The other man standing behind the bar with shaggy black hair pat him on the shoulder before exiting through the back door, leaving them alone. 

“You sure you don’t want to go up there and join the crowd?” He lifted a brow. “I promise you it’s far more exciting up there than over here.” 

“While I’m sure you’re right about that,” she said, “I think I’m actually fine over here.”

The bartender reached beneath the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured some into a glass and drowned it all. “I guess chatting up with your bartender is an experience everyone needs.”

“It is pretty high on my bucket list,” Raven said. 

“Do you usually stay home?” He inched closer to her. The lights from the stage were bright, and it hit him in a way that made her notice the white streak in his hair. She didn’t see it before. 

“Nope,” Raven followed in suit, resting on her elbows. “I’ve used to, but now I live in this apartment with social butterflies who won’t let me stay home alone.”

“Sounds annoying.”

“You get used to it.” She chugged the last remains of her drink. “Even when they pull pranks on each other.”

“Must be a fun household.” 

“We’re one big happy family.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Even the loud music playing in the background seemed to fade away. She took that time to really look at his face, take in his square jaw and the five o’clock shadow. He was rough, but she could see there were some soft edges. 

“You want another drink?”

Raven pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “You haven’t even charged me for the two drinks I’ve already had.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t have any plans to charge you.”

She could feel herself blush. Although she never thought of herself as unattractive, she did not think she had the privilege of getting free drinks just for being pretty. She would roll her eyes whenever Kori received free stuff, but now that she was getting free drinks, she could get used to it. 

“I’ll have what you’re having,” she said.

With a flash of a smile, he scooped some ice into the glass and poured some whiskey. He took the one in front of her and replaced it with new glass. “You know you still haven’t given me your name.”

“Well, neither have you.”

He chuckled. “It’s Jason.”

She bit her lip again to keep herself from smiling. Without even thinking, she replied, “My name's Rachel.”

She couldn’t explain why she gave him a fake name. She could blame it all on the alcohol, but she could also say it was because she just wanted to have fun. She was always cautious whenever she went out with friends. She’d stayed close to friends and never flirted with strangers. Rarely has she ever made a mistake. 

Being in your twenties was all about making reckless, fun decisions. At least, that was what Karen and Jinx told her. She could see how much fun they have, and to be quite honest, she also wanted that. 

She wanted to be a bit reckless. 

“So, Rachel,” he pronounced her fake name slowly, “the set should be ending soon. What say you we head out and find somewhere we can talk and actually hear each other?”

This was Raven being reckless. “Sounds groovy to me.”

*

His lips were rough against hers. She was sure she was going to find bruises on her lips the next morning.

They stumbled into his studio apartment that was only a couple of blocks away from the club. He offered her a cigarette and they smoked as they made their way to his place. The tension was building the moment they left the club and it exploded the moment they walked through his front door.

He had her pinned against the wall, his body pressed hard against hers. She liked the warmth he was giving off, how easily he could engulf her. 

Jason let go of her lips to trailed kisses down the column of her throat. He paid particular attention to her pulse point, sucking harshly that it was a bit painful. She gripped his hair tightly and wrapped one leg around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer. He responded to this by biting her neck, eliciting a moan from her. There was nothing gentle about Jason and she liked it that way.

This was not how Raven expected the night to go, but she certainly was not complaining. 

He returned to her lips, taking her bottom lip and biting it. He gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her up and walking over to his bed.

She felt lightheaded when he settled his hips between her legs, and her legs automatically wrapped around him. They continued to kiss roughly and Raven would’ve been happy if they just did that for the entire night. Just kissing him felt intoxicating. 

Putting some space between them, he unzipped her bell-bottom jeans and lower them enough so that he can get access to her most sensitive area.

“Ah,” Raven’s head fell back as she felt his finger gently rub her clit. His fingers hovered over her teasingly and Raven wanted to beg him to just fuck her already.

But they both haven’t said a word since they entered his apartment and neither wanted to break the silence.

His lips were on her neck and one hand cupped her breasts. Deciding that she needed to take initiative, she pushed him away so that she could pull her shirt off.

She threw it somewhere in the room and turned to look at him. Not saying a word, he simply allowed his gaze to travel up and down her chest, his eyes darkening slightly the longer he looked. Normally Raven would’ve felt self-conscious, but the alcohol was making her feel brave. 

Following her lead, Jason yanked his shirt off and threw it across the room, quickly returning to her lips the moment he was free. 

She didn’t have much time to admire his torso, but she let her fingers feel the muscles on his back. She felt a few scars that got her curious, though she wasn’t sure if she’d see him again to ask. 

He kissed down her neck to her breast, licking the skin her bra didn’t hide. He tugged it down so he could get access to her nipples, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them as hard as he could. She gasped, thinking that she was definitely gonna find bruises tomorrow. 

She tugged on his hair to bring him back to her lips.

The alcohol was taking control and her hands wandered to the buckle of his belt. She fumbled for a bit before she finally got it off, unzipping his jeans so she could stick her hand down his briefs and grab his cock.

Jason groaned against her lips, kissing her with more ferocity than he had before. She pumped him a few times, feeling him harden under her touch. He reached down and grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together and holding them above her head. 

They managed to take off the rest of their clothes, leaving it all a mess on the floor. His skin was hot against hers, and she relished how nice his body felt on top of her. He reached down and rubbed her clit a few more times before positioning himself at her entrance. She was a bit startled but tried to relax. She remembered Karen telling her it would hurt if she didn’t relax.

Although he’d been rough up until this point, he took the time to be gentle as he slowly pushed into her. Raven gripped his shoulders, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. It had been a long time since she’s been intimate with anyone, the last person being Gar. 

Jason paused for a second, allowing her to adjust. He swooped down and kissed her. He heard how harsh her breathing was, and he continued to kiss her until he felt her breathing calm down. He started a slow pace, observing her reactions and seeing what she liked.

Raven tangled her fingers in his hair, relishing how soft his locks felt. She kept him close, taking every chance she could to kiss him. She felt something inside her building up, and if he continued taking her the way he was, she was going to explode. 

They still didn’t say a word to each other, instead they just relied on their body to do all the talking. They really didn’t need to talk, they just needed to feel each other. 

Jason grabbed the back of her thighs, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. His hands trailed up to her hips and he helped her fall back into rhythm. 

Raven had never been on top before, and the just the sight of him beneath her would’ve ended her right then and there. From that position, she was able to see all his scars and muscles. Her fingers traced every muscle, felt every scar and freckle. She could see that there was a story, but whether he would ever tell her was something else. 

Quickening their pace along with their breathing. Her back arched and her mouth fell open as she let out a silent cry. Jason sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Raven felt like she was on the edge of something great, and she was begging for Jason to let her fall. She dug her nails into his shoulder, burying her head into the crook of his neck. She could feel his nails dig into her hips as well, and that only encouraged her to ground her hips into his.

When Raven finally reached her climax, she let out a high pitch cry. It almost did not sound like her. Her toes curled and her abs tightened. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jason, clinging to him as she felt the whole world fall apart. 

Jason pulled himself out as he followed her into the edge. They fell onto the bed, desperately coming down from their high. She felt sweat tickling down her head, and she kept her head pressed beneath his chin.

Jason didn’t let go of her, keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulder. As they both tried to regain their breathing, he unconsciously trailed his index finger up and down her spine, causing a pleasant shiver. 

They fell asleep that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for this chapter:  
> \- [Love Is The Drug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE49NdNnBxA) by Roxy Music  
> \- [Shake Appeal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vUVAE4G31w) by The Stooges (this song gets the vibe of the place)  
> \- [Sonic Reducer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3YbedLa5I0) by Dead Boys (the performace at the show is inspired [by an actually show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgoMIR785y4) the Dead Boys had at CBGB)  
> \- [Since I've Been Loving You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_lSJ-0Gl7Q) by Led Zeppelin (obviously for the sex scene)
> 
> The second bartender is named after [Legs McNeil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legs_McNeil), who cofounded Punk magazine and wrote "Please Kill Me: The Uncensored Oral History of Punk"
> 
> The club is obviously inspired by [CBGB](https://www.cbgb.com/about)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than punk music this time.
> 
> Characters' ages: Jason is 24, Raven is 20, Dick is 26, Kori is 22, Cyborg is 24, Beast Boy is 20, Karen is 22, Tim is 20, and Jinx is 21

The living room was empty when Raven arrived at the Titan Tower. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise as it was still very early in the morning. The sun had barely risen. The only reason Raven came back at such a time was because she desperately needed a cup of coffee. 

That and she had to get out of Jason’s apartment. 

Raven made her way to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. She pushed her black hair behind her shoulders to examine the angry red marks that littered down her pale neck. Never in her life had Raven received a hickey. Just looking at the marks made her feel like a high school girl who got caught doing something she shouldn’t have. 

She might have to wear turtlenecks until the hickey disappear. Raven bit her bottom lip, only to wince at the slight pain she felt. Pulling her bottom lip down, she leaned closer to the mirror to see the bruise he left on the inside of her lower lip. 

Raven knew Jason was gonna leave a mark, but she didn’t expect this much. 

She decided to take a quick shower before rushing to change in her room. She slipped into a purple shirt and tucked it in her favorite black floral midi skirt. Going through her small makeup bag, she added some concealer to her neck to cover up the hickey and pushed her hair forward. She could only imagine the things Gar might say if he saw them.

With everyone still in their bedrooms deep asleep, Raven quietly made her way to the kitchen toward the coffee maker to get that good old cup of joe she so desperately needed. 

This allowed her a moment to think about the events of last night. She could still feel how tight his grip was on her hips. She could still hear his hot breath against her neck and hers which were muffled against his hair. His lips roughly sucking on her pulse point. The smell of his cologne mixed with the scent of cigarettes. 

Raven decided the moment she sneaked out of his apartment that she was never going to see Jason again. Going into it she knew it was only going to be a one-time thing. It could be her little secret, no one on the team has to know what happened. 

Though she was a bit tempted to tell Jinx or Karen. Maybe Kori.

“Hey,” a voice dripping with sleep came from the entrance of the kitchen. “Didn’t know you were home?”

Raven looked up from her cup of coffee to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. She offered Tim a smile as he walked over to the cupboard. “Yeah, got home a bit late.”

 _At 7 in the morning_ , she thought. 

“Was the show any good?”

_It was too good._

“It was fine.” 

Tim nodded, grabbing a mug. “You made any more coffee? I desperately need caffeine.” 

Raven pointed toward the coffeemaker with a pot still filled with fresh black coffee. Tim quickly grabbed the pot and poured, filling his cup to the brim. 

Raven was used to the sight of a shirtless Tim Drake. Although a majority of the titans were very reserved when they first began living together, they soon threw those reservations out the window after a couple of months passed. It was Karen who argued that it was all their home, they should be as comfortable as they want.

This, of course, gave Gar permission to fart whenever he needed without feeling embarrassed. This also allowed Vic to play his records loudly while he worked out in the mornings.

As though on cue, funk music echoed from the training room below.

Raven smirked. “There’s no such thing as a resting day for Vic.”

Tim groaned. “Dick’s also with him. He’s been mad that we haven’t been able to catch Red X, he’s got it in his head that he needs to train more.”

She chuckled. “Like he doesn’t already?”

“Man seriously needs a chill pill.”

Raven narrowed her eyes and leaned against the counter. “Don’t act like you don’t spend your free time looking through our files for anything that can help us.”

“Well, my obsession is less sweaty.”

This elicited a smile from the raven-haired girl. A second later, her smile faded and her violet eyes shifted to her cup. “I understand it, though. He feels frustrated that someone managed to sneak into the tower and steal his suit, and use the alias he created to work.” 

“Yeah, it really pissed him off.” Tim took a sip of his coffee. “I’m kind of jealous. I’ve never managed to piss him off that much.”

They both fell silent, drinking their coffee and listening to the music that was coming from the training room. 

She took this moment to look at Tim. Although he and Dick were adopted brothers, there were a lot of similarities that they could easily be mistaken for real brothers, such as their black hair and blue eyes. There was a conspiracy amongst the girls that Bruce Wayne has a rule that only orphan boys with black hair and blue eyes were to be adopted. Though Kori later disproved, stating that Dick’s younger brother, the late Jason Todd, had green eyes. 

This then brought Jason from last night back to mind. She remembered the intense look in his eyes that reminded her of the bat boys. He did look like he could fit in among the Wayne boys with his black hair and handsome face. It was even interesting that his name was also Jason, though that was a very common name. Plus, Jason Todd was dead. 

But there was a difference between him, Dick, and Tim. Where Dick was tall with slim muscles and Tim was short with a medium build, Jason was a giant with broad shoulders and big arms. She felt her cheeks flush as she recalled how nice it felt being held by him, and how large his hands were as they gripped her hips. She wouldn’t mind being smothered by him. 

“You ok, Raven?” Tim lifted a brow. “Your face is kind of getting red.”

Raven blinked, startled out of her thoughts. “Oh, yeah! I’m good. The coffee’s just really hot.”

“Good morning, friends!” A cheerful voice came from the doorway. Kori floated into the kitchen with a grace that came naturally. Unlike Tim, who still hadn’t showered, Kori was ready for the day. She wore a pink halter top and flared jeans with an orange shawl hanging loosely around her arms. Parts of her hair were braided into a semi updo. “I hope we all slept well.”

Both Tim and Raven did not respond, instead choosing to take a sip of their coffee. Raven narrowed her eyes at Tim. If the dark circles under his eyes were any indication, the bastard did not get any lick of sleep the night before. He was probably on his fourth cup of coffee. 

“Oh, Raven,” the Tamaranean princess turned her neon green eyes toward her. “As this weekend we are free, I was interested in visiting the nearest record store and browsing through their inventory. It would be delightful if you would accompany me.”

“Just the two of us?” 

Kori nodded. “Yes! I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for us to bond.”

Raven pursed her lips. “Ok. I’ll go.” 

“Yay!” Excitement filled Kori’s eyes. “We will have fun. And perhaps we can get food from the coffee house nearby.”

“Sounds like fun,” Raven said with a smile.

*

Jason didn’t want to wake up, but the sound of his telephone ringing brought him to consciousness. 

Turning his head, fully expecting to see a petite woman with long black hair, he was met with an empty bed. No girl lying there beside him. 

He chuckled. Never did he expect Raven to be the type of girl to slip away in the middle of the night. But then he did not expect her to be the type to leave with a stranger. She even gave him a fake name.

Jason never interacted with any of the Titans outside of fighting. Besides Dick, he only had vague ideas of how they were like during their time off.

This type of thing he could expect from Jinx or Bumblebee. But never Raven, the queen of darkness and mystery. 

But when she entered the bar without her signature getup, just a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and an oversized brown corduroy jacket, Jason was immediately interested. Her violet eyes were anxious and curious, and Jason just wanted to dip into unexplored waters for one night.

And it was too good. Nothing like he ever experienced. 

Forcing himself out of bed, he walked over to the telephone. He coughed, getting the sleep out of his system before he brought the phone to his ear and said, “what?”

“You got an envelope in the back room.” Lester’s voice was on the other side of the line. 

“Different contact?”

“Some slimy dude with a mustache. The kind that twists at the end.”

“All these dudes are slimy, man.”

“Whatever, just pass by the shop and pick it up. I don’t like my store being so involved with this type of shit.”

Jason ran his hand through his face. “I’ll be there in ten.”

“Make it five.” Then Lester hung up.

Jason took a deep breath. He needed a big cup of joe and a hot shower, though not in that order. He walked over to his record player, filing through his collection and grabbing _Electric Lady_. 

Jimi Hendrix’s guitar filled the walls of his place as he entered the hot shower.

*

The rows of vinyl were so vast that Raven did not know where to begin. The safest place she could think of was the rock ‘n’ roll section. 

Grooves Records was a small shop in the downtown area of the city with an impressive collection of records and a shelf of cassettes. Posters of musicians David Bowie and bands like The Velvet Underground lined the walls. A man with shaggy black hair and a mustache sat behind the counter, ignoring all the customers and reading the latest issue of Creem. Music was blasting through the speakers, though Raven couldn’t distinguish the genre. 

“Excuse me,” Kori leaned over the counter. “What is this playing?”

The man didn’t bother to look up from the magazine. “Brian Eno. _Another Green World_.”

Raven bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. Of course, the only man to completely ignore Kori was a pretentious guy who worked at a record store. She continued looking through records, none calling attention to her. 

Kori walked to the other side of the aisle, across from Raven. Her green eyes skimmed through the collection, glancing up at Raven every few seconds. “This is fun,” she finally said. “Is it not?”

“It’s not terrible.” 

“Much better than spending all day at home, not that the tower is uncomfortable.”

Raven looked up from the records. “I get what you mean. It’s good to go outside and enjoy ourselves.”

Kori smiled. “As you did yesterday when you went to the show.”

Jason’s relaxed face as he slept flashed through Raven’s mind. She could feel her cheeks heating up. “Yup, exactly like that.”

“Oh, I wish I could have gone. The only show I attended was with Dick. He took me to see Todd Rundgren.” 

“I remember,” Raven continued looking through the records. She stopped to look at a Fleetwood Mac record. “I was a bit jealous. I actually like his music.”

“He is a very good performer,” Kori said. “I am sure Dick would have asked you to come along if he knew you enjoyed his music.” 

Raven narrowed her eyes. “I highly doubt that.”

Kori frowned. “Why is that? You and Dick are friends. I am sure that Dick would bring his friends to a concert if he knew that they would enjoy it.”

“We’re friends,” Raven said, leaning a bit closer to the shelf so that Kori could hear her clearly over the music. And to also keep everyone else in the store from hearing their conversation. “But I don’t think he wanted to go to that concert with ‘just a friend.’”

Kori furrowed her brows. “Dick and I are not just friends?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Kori! I know that you’re from a completely different planet, but even in Tamaran that has to be such a thing as ‘courting.’”

She didn’t know it was possible, but a pink tint appeared on Kori’s cheeks. “Dick is not interested in me in that way.”

“Psh, please! Dick would pass out if he knew you were interested in him.”

“Oh, no! That would not be a good reaction.”

“It wouldn’t, but Dick isn’t the type to know how to properly deal with his feelings. It’ll be too much for him.” 

A bell chimed, signaling the entrance of another customer. Raven curiously glanced toward the direction of the door only to immediately look away. She forced her head down, hiding her face behind her hair, pretending to be extremely interested in the collection of records. 

Kori, startled by Raven’s change in behavior, leaned forward to try to meet Raven’s gaze. “Raven, is something wrong?”

She nodded. “I’m fine. Just remembered I wanted to get a new Bowie record and I thought I saw one.” 

The beautiful Tamaran princess shrugged and continued browsing. This allowed Raven to spot Jason from the corner of her eyes.

He was much more handsome in daylight than in a low-lit punk club. His get-up was much similar to the night before— a dark shirt and blue jeans. He sported a brown leather jacket that Raven could imagine was his signature piece. His black hair was a bit of a mess, and he balanced a cigarette between his lips.

_Why the fuck is he here?!_

“Excuse me, man,” the man at the counter said, his voice dripping with irritation. “How many fucking times have I told you to stop smoking in here?”

“Probably the same amount of times you smoked a joint in here.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Just get your shit and leave.”

Jason’s wandered around as he walked further into the store. Raven wanted so badly to disappear, but sadly invisibility was not one of her powers. The only thing she could do was keep her head down and hide behind Kori. 

That did not work as she heard his footsteps stop abruptly. 

Masking her emotions from her face, she forced her head up and met his gaze. The first thing she noticed was the amused smirk plastered on his face, and it elicited a frown. He lifted a hand and waved before opening a door and stepping inside.

Raven let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“I found a few I’m going to take,” Kori’s voice brought Raven out of her daze. “I think Karen may enjoy some. I found one by a musician named Donna Summer.” 

Raven smiled. “She’ll love it.”

Kori smiles excitedly, holding the stack of records she collected close to her chest. She made her way to the register and Raven just watched her, no longer in the mood to find a record.

“You didn’t make a sound when you left this morning,” came a voice right behind her. 

Startled, Raven turned around and met a pair of dark green eyes. How Jason managed to sneak up on her was a mystery. She clutched her chest, her heart pounding. “What the hell?”

“You really left me sore, little birdie.” Jason moved to lean against the shelf. “We could've had morning sex, which is the best part of sex if I’m being completely honest. _And_ , I make a mean cup of coffee.”

Raven refused to believe that. He cannot be extremely handsome and good at making coffee. That would be too cruel and she didn’t know how she could handle it if that were true. 

“Sure you do,” she settled on saying. 

He lowered his voice. “I had a lot of fun last night.”

“Did you now?” She was sure this is what Karen would call “playing coy.”

“It would be a shame if it was just a one-time thing.”

Raven took a deep breath, grounding herself to calm her pounding heart. “It would, wouldn’t it?”

Jason looked around the store before shuffling closer to her, resting the palms of his hands against the shelf he leaned back. “Come on, Rachel. You had a good time.”

He smelled of cigarettes and aftershave. With his proximity, his warmth seeped to her bones. She felt exactly as she did the previous night, and if she wasn’t careful, she could be easily persuaded into anything he said. 

“It wasn’t bad,” she said.

The corner of his lips lifted into a boyish grin, so similar to the ones she’s seen Tim give, and occasionally Dick. It was a smile so specific to white boys. She noticed this phenomenon with Karen during a late-night conversation over movies and carbs. It was cute, geeky, charming, and _dangerous_. 

Karen said to never trust a man with that smile. 

Jason flashed his white teeth with a killer smile. 

_Fuck_. 

He leaned down so that his lips were to her ears. “I’ll check you later, little bird. You know where I live.”

He walked past her and out the door. The moment he was gone, Raven felt her shoulders sag. Her knees almost gave in if it weren’t for her tight grip on the shelf that kept her supported.

“Raven?” She looked up to see Kori approaching her. She held her records in a plastic bag and there was a look of concern in her eyes. “Are you alright? You look tired.”

Raven nodded quickly. “I just really need coffee.” 

*

Raven and Kori returned to the tower later that afternoon. They were greeted with the sight of Dick standing in the loft, his back towards them as he gazed out the window with his arms crossed. Raven could only assume that living with Bruce Wayne for years can turn anyone into a broody, Heathcliffe type. 

His hair was disheveled and the back of his baseball shirt looked wet. Raven assumed he finished training and had just come out of the shower. 

Karen was seated in the coach not that far from him. She was quiet as well, though far more relaxed. Her hair was held in two fluffy pigtails, and although she spent most of the day at home, she still managed to look fashionable in a pair of high-waisted shorts and a red buttoned shirt tied at the end. 

“Dick?” Kori placed her things on the coffee table as she made her way to him. “Is something wrong?”

Dick turned to look at her, then turned to look back at Raven. “We got a tip on Red X.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music for this chapter:  
> \- [Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xqMY8UAGgg) by Ohio Players (played in the morning while Cyborg and Robin are training.  
> \- [Voodoo Child](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibJ3VMt6yfU) by Jimi Hendrix (This is the song that Jason listens to while showering. I don't know, I just imagine this song for him)  
> \- [Sky Saw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXDrTZMVINo) by Brian Eno (record stores are always playing weird music whenever I go. This is what's playing at Grooves. Also, [Another Green World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYdawH58IFU) is a good album)  
> \- [You Left Me Sore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B70z8glITjM) by Todd Rundgren (This is for the whole conversation between Jason and Raven. I originally had another song but decided to use this one instead.)
> 
> Fun fact: Got the name of the Record Store from That 70s Show.  
> The record store owner is modeled after [Lester Bangs](url), a music journalist who worked at The Rolling Stone and Creem. Phillip Seymour Hoffman played him in [Almost Famous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED3mufU58bk).
> 
> Ok, Jason is a very common name! In this fic, Raven never met Jason. He "died" before she joined the Titans. 
> 
> Raven here is modeled after [Olivia Hussey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q3Y9223kSI). (she was in the 60s version of Romeo & Juliet and in the 70s horror movie Black Christmas. She's also done the voice of Talia!).
> 
> Kori's style is modeled after [Stevie Nicks](https://www.harpersbazaar.com/fashion/trends/g1496/stevie-nicks-style-photos/)from Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> I also don't know about you guys, but when I get a hangover, I REALLY want coffee. Especially really sweet coffee (like cafe con leche). 
> 
> I also won't reveal what Donna Summer album Kori got because it'll be brought up again in a later scene (if I don't change my mind).
> 
> Also, the white boy smile is something I noticed. It's like this tight lip smile, where they look boyishly cute. You can see their laugh lines and it dangerous! I had a crush on a guy who had that smile. And I've seen Andy Samberg do it. It's a thing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while! How's it going?
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry.

Jason felt the cool air on the back of his neck and he lifted the collar of his jacket in an attempt to shield him. With a lit cigarette held between his lips, he leaned against the brick wall of the rooftop and stared up at the dusk sky. He was biding his time, just waiting for the sun to lower further in the sky to make his move. 

Stealing a prized jewel from a museum was cliché, but Jason needed to put food on the table. Money didn’t make Jason particularly picky, so he took whatever jobs he could. He only took minor jobs like stealing and selling artifacts, nothing that would attract unnecessary attention from big heroes like Batman. That didn’t stop stupid boy blunder and his friends from tracking him down.

Raven popped into his head, eliciting a smirk. 

When he saw her at the record store, he couldn’t help himself. There was some sort of magnetic pull between them, and Jason had to walk over to her and talk to her, even at the risk of being noticed by the alien girl. She looked cute in her civilian clothes. Although hidden by her long black hair, he was able to make out a few red bruises littering down her neck. He enjoyed her coyness, how she avoided making eye contact. He could easily tell that this was not something she experienced before. 

Jason inhaled the smoke, pulled the cigarette from between his lips to take another inhale, and then exhaled. 

Inviting her back for another round was a risky move. He didn’t think it through when the words filtered through; his mind wasn’t functioning at all when he heard the words coming out from his mouth. It was like he was hearing someone else say those words. But he couldn’t find it in him to feel any regret when he saw the pink that tinted her cheeks. 

Raven was interesting, he decided. She was different and he wanted to understand her. That’s all it was. Just a small fancy.

He took another drag from his cigarette. 

The sky was darker. Time to get to work. 

*

Dick and Tim often received tips from  _ old friends _ and Raven assumed it came from years of living in a city like Gotham. 

A friend of Tim’s with ears to the ground said there was a very powerful man looking for a valuable jewel housed in the museum to add to his collection. He’s willing to offer a large sum of cash to anyone who can get their hands on it. The problem was that the museum’s security is tough. Nobody can just waltz in and take it.

But, as Dick believed, Red-X wasn’t just anybody.

Raven blended into the shadows, sticking to the wall like one of its many works of art. Her long black hair was braided to the side, tossed over her shoulder, with a few strands falling loosely around her face. She stuck to her usual all-black get-up which consisted of a turtle neck, bell-bottom jeans, and a denim jacket. 

She was positioned at the east wing and Kori at the west while Gar stood at the north end and Vic at the south. Tim took control of the security room while Dick kept close to the  _ prized jewel _ . 

Raven felt stupid standing on high-alert at a museum late at night just because some rich gangster wanted to add a priceless jewel to their collection. She also wanted to snap at Dick for thinking this was even worth their time. 

She’s quite sure most of the items were stolen anyway, so what harm can stealing from a museum do? 

But no one  cared about the jewel, including Dick. They just wanted to catch Red X.

Sighing, she leaned her head back against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She should’ve brought a book or something. She could sneak in a quick meditation, some grounding to calm her before she somehow got into a fight with some idiot. 

“You good, Raven?” Tim’s voice resonated through the earpiece she wore, hidden beneath her mass of hair.

Her eyes shifted to the security camera at the other end of the hall. She gave a curt nod and before turning her head away, choosing to stare down the wide hallway which seemed to fade into darkness the further it went. 

She honestly rather be back at the tower with Jinx and Karen. 

Suddenly, as though appearing from thin air, a whisper tickled the shell of her ear. “You come here often, sunshine?” 

Raven felt like she almost left her body, pushing herself off the wall and spinning around to find none other than Red X himself.

Although he wore the signature black mask with a white outline of a skull and a red x in the middle of his forehead, he was oozing arrogance. With his thumbs tucked behind his belt, he leaned against the wall by his shoulder and crossed his legs at the ankles.

She couldn’t move her body, couldn’t force it to spring into action as her mind was somehow busy processing how this man could’ve possibly sneaked up on her. She could hear Tim’s frantic voice in her ear, but she couldn’t make out any of the words. 

“You’re way off the mark,” she said once she finally found her voice, though it came out raspy. “The treasure is a long way from here.”

That was a complete lie. Both Dick and the jewel weren't very far from them. But with any luck, he might not have the whole museum mapped out. Though the odds of that were unlikely. 

He chuckled and she could feel him smirking from under the mask. “I’m in no rush. I like taking my time.”

Slowly, he kicked himself off the wall. He kept his thumbs hooked to his belt as he made deliberate steps toward her. She had to crane her head back the closer he got until he was just a foot away from her. Her head barely reached the top of his shoulders and she was incredibly small compared to his imposingly large body. 

The space between them felt electric to the point that she thought something might get caught on fire. She kept her eyes on his despite the mask and despite the strong urge to look away. The smell of cigarettes was faint but seemed to stick to him like a second skin. Her blood was starting to heat up and boil within her veins the longer she stood close to him.

Her body’s response to him was confusing. Sure, she has never been this close to him before. During most fights, he flirted with Kory or teased Dick. The most interaction she had with him was when she’d throw psychic blasts at him and he retaliated by tying her up. A few quips here or there.

Taking a few steps back, she rested all of her weight on one leg while she lifted the other and kicked him square on the chest, right where x marked the spot.

He grunted as he fell back and hit his back against the wall. This gave Raven enough time to regain composure, lifting her hands and forming them into fists, setting herself in a fighting stance. 

“Ouch,” Red X chuckled. Keeping his back against the wall, he narrowed his eyes at her and they seemed to regard her with amusement. “That really hurt, sunshine.”

Raven scoffed. “I’m sure you’ll live.”

This was weird. He’s toyed with her in the past, but he never singled her out. She didn’t know what it was about her that suddenly piqued his interest. Why was today’s encounter different from all the rest?

“Raven!”

She didn’t dare tear her gaze away from Red X as she heard Tim hurtle into the room with Gar following in tow. They were both completely out of breath with their hair a bit disheveled. 

Dick and Kori arrived not a second later with Vic close behind them. 

Red X didn’t bother acknowledging the others’ arrival, he kept his eyes focused solely on her. She couldn’t understand, though it was like he was expecting something from her. But she kept her stance, ready for anything that he might spring on her.

His shoulders shook as he broke the tense silence with laughter. “Well,” he enunciated each word dramatically, “the gang’s all here.”

Narrowing his eyes at the sight of Red X, Dick decided to lunge first. He ran forward, pulling his fist back and ready to slam it against Red X’s jaw, but the thief was quick. He dodged the punch before it connected with his face, quickly grabbing Dick by the back of his head and slamming him to the porcelain floor. 

Suddenly, as though it all played out in slow motion while she stood on the outside watching it all play out, everyone jumped into action. 

Raven tried to keep up with the action, flying above them as she followed every one of their movements. 

Flying beside her, Kori’s eyes glowed electric green as energy of a similar color blasted from her hands. Red X seemed to focus on running, evading each one of her blasts in the process. 

He spared none of them his attention, his eyes forward as he continued running through the museum with ease. Though glancing behind him and finally noticing the Titans close behind him, he threw x-shaped shurikens. He didn’t bother to check whether he hit his targets.

She projected a shield to protect her friends and threw a few psychic blasts which Red X effectively dodged. She failed to notice that none of the shurikens were directed at her. 

Dick was close to his tail, his brows furrowed and his teeth were clenched tightly with determination etched deeply in his features. Raven could feel it flowing out of him, mixed with intense frustration. She kept close to them, seeing that they were getting close to the jewel. 

Taking the form of an eagle with bright green fur, Gar swooped down toward Red X, who quickly ducked. Not a second later, his palm shot out and red restraints blasted from his gloves, trapping Gar to the wall between two paintings. 

He eliminated both Kory, Tim, and Vic with ease the closer they got to the jewel, using his restraints to trap them like pieces of art on display. It was only Dick and her left to take him out. Once they were in the same room as the jewel, Raven sped up, flying above them to land gracefully in front of them and effectively stopping both Dick and Red X in their tracks. He was trapped between her and Dick. 

His eyes traveled up her body, and though Raven was in fight mode, she could feel a shiver run up her spine. He snickered. “I really don’t wanna fight you, sunshine.”

She laughed humorlessly, black psychic orbs growing in her hands. “Don’t worry, I won’t get hurt.”

While his attention was solely focused on Raven, Dick took this as an opportunity to make his move. Running at full speed, he pushed himself off the ground and aimed his foot at Red X’s head. 

Sensing it just as it was centimeters away from connecting with the back of his head, Red X surprised both of them by pressing a button on his belt and disappearing completely from view. Dick fell, his ankle twisting in the process. He rolled against the pristine floor, stopping until he was on his back. His entire body was sore, and it protested when he tried to push himself up.

With Red X nowhere in sight, Raven rushed to the glass displayed that protected a large Angelite-colored stone. Just as she was a breath away from it, large arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her to a hard, well-defined chest. 

Her body tensed as Red X leaned close to her ear. “Careful there, sunshine.”

Keeping one arm locked around her waist with both her arms pinned to her sides, he punched through the glass with the other hand. Raven flinched as small shards of glass fell and scattered around the floor. The museum’s alarm began to blare throughout the place. He reached inside and grabbed the jewel, stuffing it into a pocket on his utility belt, his knuckles softly brushing against her back as he did so. 

He didn’t have any plans of leaving the museum the way he found it, there was no need to. Raven understood this. With the Titans here, all intentions of sneaking in and out undetected went out the window. They all saw him and fought with him. 

“I’d love to stay and chat a bit longer,” he whispered to her, just loud enough for her to hear above the sound of police sirens coming from outside. “But I really gotta book it.” 

Raven turned around to look at him just as he unwrapped his arm around her. She could feel her cheeks heat up as he stared down at her, his gaze unwavering and all too consuming. She could feel his amusement mixed with something else she couldn’t recognize. It was small and too deep in him for her to reach out and see. 

Taking a step back, he mockingly saluted her with one hand while the other pressed a button on his belt. And then he was gone. 

“Raven.”

The sound of her named piercing through the air, above the sounds of safety alarms and police sirens, jolted her back to life like a defibrillator. Twisting her head, she spotted Dick on the floor propped up on his elbows. His brows were knitted together in frustration and he struggled to stay upright. She rushed over his side as a group of cops swarmed the area, guns in hand as they assessed the crime scene. 

Even with the domino mask, she could see the annoyance filter through it. “You were this close, Raven. You could’ve caught him. What happened?”

Her mouth opened to respond, but nothing came out. She didn’t have an answer. She wished she did. 

*

With her eyes closed and her hands placed palm-down on her knees, Raven inhaled deeply and exhaled as though she was letting out all her frustrations. Her body was pulsing, her blood boiling from within her veins. There was so much energy flowing through her and begging for release. She inhaled again, focusing on the wavelengths surrounding her body, and then exhaled, trying to connect it with the wavelengths of the earth. She needed to relieve herself of all her pent-up energy.

But she couldn’t, not with Dick’s voice full of anger and frustration resounding through her head.

“ _ You let him getaway! _ ” He said when they returned to the tower. His domino mask was off and hiding none of his tired annoyance. He looked as though he was done with her bullshit. “ _ What the hell were you thinking, Raven _ ?”

The Titans watched silently as Raven absorbed his words with downcast eyes and slumped shoulders. She was like a little kid being reprimanded by their parent, and it just burned her from the inside. Anger was bubbling and threatening to come out, to punch Dick and make him feel some pain. 

So when he was done with his rant, Raven turned on her heel and retreated to her room, sparing none of her friends a glance in their direction. 

She let out a sigh of frustration, her head falling back and connecting with her footboard. “Ow,” she grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. 

Her attempts at grounding herself were futile, but she was running out of ideas of things to do.

Lifting herself from the floor, she walked barefoot across her soft carpet to the large bookshelf which took up half of the wall. Perhaps reading something could help calm her down, but as she scanned through the titles, she noted that none of them appealed to her. 

Deciding she was truly fucked, Raven walked to her bed and plopped on top of her comforter. She had quickly changed out of her gear, choosing to wear her favorite royal blue nightie with spaghetti straps and white lacing around the scoop neckline. Her long black hair was let free from the braid, and it was tossed over her shoulders and falling just over her breasts. 

Lying there, staring up at the ceiling, Red X popped into her head. She thought of his tall and imposing figure, his strong jaw which was very prominent even with the mask. The heat of his body that engulfed her when he had his arms around her. 

She felt something lurch inside of her and her breath hitched. 

Fuck, she’s horny now. Just perfect. 

Groaning, she flipped to her stomach and buried her face with her comforter. Out of all the stupid things she’s done this week, getting turned on by a bad guy had to be at the top. It even had to top her one-night stand the other day. 

Raven bolted upright, her lavender eyes wide as she realized something. She thought of her trip to the record store earlier that day, encountering a man with the same tall and imposing figure. With a strong jawline. And with hands that knew exactly what they were doing.

“ _ It would be a shame if it was just a one-time thing. _ ” He had said with a hushed tone and a playful smile. “ _ You know where I live _ .”

Indeed, she knew where. 

She jumped out of her bed and reached for the black denim jacket she had on earlier, throwing it over her shoulders and slipping her arms through the sleeves. She managed to remember her slippers before closing her eyes, allowing the darkness to envelop her and transport her. 

When she opened them, she was standing in an empty hallway and staring at Jason’s apartment door. Music echoed from inside the place, and she could make out the singer’s voice and the rift of the guitar to identify it as The Kinks. 

Her heart was loudly against her chest that rang through her ears. She could turn away, it wasn’t too late. She could pretend that none of this happened. 

Holding her breath, she knocked gently on the door. She could hear someone cursing to themselves from the other side and heavy footsteps grew louder the closer it got to the door. Raven’s heart stopped when she heard the door unlock, and it flew open to reveal a tired Jason nursing an old fashioned glass, clearly filled halfway with whiskey. 

Jason’s green eyes widened at the sight of her, though he quickly recovered by shooting her a teasing smirk. He propped an arm up against the doorway and leaned against it. He tipped his head back and downed the rest of his whiskey. He looked relaxed in a white t-shirt, which accentuated his muscles nicely, and plaid red and black pajama bottoms. 

“Well,” Jason drawled, “this is a pleasant surprise.”

She was starting to regret her rash decision, but now it was too late to back out. Rolling her eyes, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and said, “Can I come in?”

He chuckled as he moved aside to let her in. 

Raven didn’t have much time to look around the last time she was there. She was too focused on Jason and the things he could do with his mouth. Though now, she allowed her eyes to take in every little detail of the studio apartment from the glass coffee table to the neat cream-colored walls. The place was set-up with one person in mind, with a small green couch at the center of the room and a foldable tray propped next to it. There were a few potted plants, but when she looked at it, there wasn’t much personality. 

She glanced at the small coffee table that separated the couch from the TV and found a copy of the  _ Communist Manifesto _ laid down, bookmarked by an old receipt. Her lips curled upward as she continued scanning the area. She stopped when her eyes landed on a small wooden bookcase underneath the TV. She walked over and knelt in front of it, looking through the titles he had and suddenly becoming impressed by his selections. 

_ Revolutionary Suicide _ .  _ The State and Revolution _ .  _ Seize The Time _ . 

She reached out and took his worn copy of  _ The Wretched of the Earth _ . Turning her attention to him, she found him still standing by the doorway and watching her carefully. He was leaning against the wall with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other holding his glass close to his chest. 

“This is an interesting selection of books you got here,” Raven said in her best attempt to sound teasing. 

One corner of his lips lifted and he pushed himself off the wall, slowly walking toward the record player he had beside his bed. “I used to hang around rich people. It got to me at some point.” 

She completely understood. Nodding her head, she placed the book back to its spot on the shelf and stood back up. “I didn’t get a nice look at your place last time I was here. It’s nice. Very clean.”

He sat on the edge of his bed and rested his elbows on his knees. “Clean? Wow, you saying that implies that you expected a pigsty.” 

She shrugged. “Well, I do live with a group of boys.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m not here much, so there’s not much of a chance to mess the place up.”

Raven nodded, accepting his answer. With nothing else to say, she stood awkwardly in the middle of his place, her hands fisting in her pockets. She was searching through her mind for something to say, anything that could settle the nerves in her stomach.

“How come you’re here?” 

His voice startled her, and she looked up to find all the humor gone from his face. His eyes were guarded, giving nothing away, just regarding her seriously as though he was preparing himself for something. 

Straightening her back, she slowly slipped her jacket off her shoulders, letting it slide down and fall unto the floor. When she decided to wear her nightie, it was completely self-indulgent. She never really intended to wear it for anyone other than herself, but when she teleported out of her room to Jason’s apartment, she forgot that she was still wearing it. Seeing his eyes darken slightly at the sight of her, she knew it was a good thing she didn’t change. 

The record screeched to a halt, finally reaching the end. 

Raven kept her eyes on him as she walked the distance between them, matching each step she took with a steady tick of a clock. She was trying to channel everything she learned from Karen in terms of attracting the opposite sex. She’s spent years watching the girl throw a smile and charm a man. She never thought herself capable of wielding that kind of power, but standing there in a nightie that barely covered her, she felt like she can. 

Jason lifted his head as she stopped a breath away from him, standing between his knees. She lifted a hand to trace his jaw, feeling his faint stubble scratch the skin of her thumb. Settling both of her hands on his cheeks, she slowly leaned down and pressed their lips together. A shiver traveled up her spine at the contact, excitement blooming in the pit of her stomach. 

He started to respond to the kiss, following her lead and keeping things slow and gentle. She smiled into the kiss, being very appreciative of his compliance. Her hands left his face to find perch on his thighs and she lowered herself onto her knees. 

Raven pulled away from the kiss and he sought after her, his eyes still closed, as though this was all a dream. 

His eyes opened and she gasped at how black his eyes were. He looked completely entranced. 

Raven ran her hands up and down his thighs, ignoring his growing erection by maintaining eye contact. She felt hot under his gaze. It was empowering to know that he desired her. 

That _ she  _ was desirable. 

She reached for the waistband of his pants and pulled it down, freeing his erection from its confinement. Raven bit her lip as she took in the size of his dick. She wrapped a hand around it, lightly massaging it and rubbing her thumb against the tip. 

Jason gasped, his hands holding the sheets of his bed in a death grip. “You don’t have to.”

Startled, Raven looked up to find a Jason fighting with himself. His breathing was harsh and he looked lost. 

She offered him a smile. “I want to.”

She didn’t give him time to argue with her before she leaned closer to his member, sticking her tongue out to taste the tip. His thighs tensed beside her and she only took this as encouragement to wrap her lips around it. 

Raven pictured herself sucking on a popsicle, hallowing her cheeks as she took in as much as she could of him. She didn’t bother to keep the saliva that was gathering in her mouth, letting it all drip down his cock. 

Leaning back on his elbows, Jason reached out to run a hand through her hair, gripping the back of her head. He struggled to breathe normally the closer he got to the edge. 

*

“Fuck,” he groaned as he felt himself lose control.

She was so pretty in her cute little nightie, sitting on her knees with his cock in his mouth. Her innocent lavender eyes gaging every single reaction. 

“Fuck,” he groaned again. Deciding he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled on her hair to get her to stop. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he lifted her and pushed her down on his bed, his following on top of her. 

_ Fuck _ , he thought.  _ I want to keep her _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Songs**  
>  -[Lust For Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuBU3pzy7is) by Iggy Pop (lol, this song is what would play in the background as Jason robs the museum if this were a movie. Fun fact! I live in Miami and so does Iggy)  
> -[Wicked Annabella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCGSOOCCapE) by The Kinks (what I imagine is playing in Jason's head when Raven gives him the blow job. The song is from the 60s, but it fits the vibe. Even if the lyrics aren't romantic, I think this song is sexy)  
> -[Nineteen Hundred And Eighty Five](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9L0Y9VbZG0) by Wings (obviously the last scene is the start of something big, and I think this song captures that perfectly. Also fun fact! Wings is the band Paul McCartney had for a short time after The Beatles)
> 
> I said this on Tumblr, but I'll repeat it here: Jason's body type is partly based on Robert Redford in terms of heights, shoulders, jaw and whatnot. Jason still got the black hair and green eyes though
> 
> I truly believe Jason would own these books. He's like Hyde from That 70s Show in a way. Fight me!
> 
> The part where Jason slams Dick to the floor was def inspired by the one scene I've watched of Titans (I've never really seen the show)
> 
> also as a witch, grounding is a thing! it’s where u try to connect with the earth and the idea is that you do this daily. if you’re feeling too energetic, you try to transfer that to the earth, and if you’re feeling low-energy, you can take some.
> 
> Also this was the first fight scene I ever wrote so please be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooooo sorry this took so long
> 
> i'm not entirely happy with how this came out but hopefully, this chapter makes up for the long update

Raven could barely register Jason’s lips on hers as he teased her with a light touch of his index finger. 

He had an arm wrapped around her neck, his hand resting on the top of her head, pulling her closer to him as he devoured her lips. She tried to return his kisses but found that she was getting increasingly sloppy the more he teased her clit. 

She tossed a leg on top of his hips to bring him closer to her, and he took that moment to dip his index finger inside of her. 

“Oh, fuck,” Raven pulled away just enough to let out a moan. 

Jason chuckled softly. “I like it when you curse.”

With one hand, she pulled him by the head to bring his lips back to hers while the other clutched at his shoulder for dear life. 

He pressed his thumb against her clit while he thrust a finger inside her, causing something to build up inside her. She could feel herself losing all coherent thought. 

Through her hazy mind, she reached out and wrapped a small hand around his cock. She thought she heard him curse in between kisses, but she wasn’t sure whether she imagined it as she pumped him a few times. 

“I’m so close,” she murmured into his lips. “So close.”

“Yeah?” Her eyes were close, but she felt his lips lift into a cocky grin. She could almost see it. She would’ve said something to wipe that grin off his face if she weren’t too busy about to come.

“I need you, Jason.” The words tumbled out her mouth as desperation began to rise. Raven let go of his cock to grip his shoulder to pull him on top of her. “Please, I need you inside me.”

Jason adjusted himself so that he couldn’t press his weight on her, holding himself up with one arm while the other kept pumping her. 

“Jason,” Raven pleaded as she dug her fingers into his butt to urge him closer. “Please, I need you.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” His hand left her center, and he leaned down to kiss her hard. “I can’t say no to you.” 

While she was distracted by his lips, he took hold of his cock and guided himself into her warmth. She was so wet that sheathed himself to the hilt with no resistance. Raven’s hands came up to grab the back of his shoulders, and she raised her hips to meet his, already too impatient to start slow. 

Jason chuckled, pushing his hips roughly against hers and eliciting a moan from her lips. “Relax, little bird. I’ve got you.”

Unlike their first night together and the previous rounds they had earlier that night, Jason decided to take it slow this time. He’d drag his cock out to the point that just the tip was inside her before slamming back inside with a harshness that was exclusive to him. 

He buried his face into her neck, his teeth nibbling at her skin and undoubtedly leaving a mark. She didn’t reprimand him, completely forgetting that she might have to find creative ways to hide those marks later. Instead, she brought a hand up to the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his dark hair, desperate to get closer. 

She met him with each long thrust, and her toes curled as he dragged her closer to the edge. One hand trailed down the expanse of his back to his bum, digging her fingers into his flesh and encouraging him to go in deeper. 

His lips trailed up her neck, traced her jaw, and then claimed her lips. As always, he was rough, even in his kisses. It was as though he was demanding for her attention, telling her to give him everything, and she found that she was willing to do just that. She wanted to give him everything, especially if it caused her to feel this good. 

“Oh my god,” Raven gasped as she felt the pressure building inside of her. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

“I know, baby,” Jason groaned, his thrusts picking up speed. “I know.” 

Her back arched off the bed, and she turned her head to the side to muffle a cry, but Jason would not let her. He gripped her by the chin and pulled her lips back to his, swallowing every sound that came out of her. 

And then she exploded right there underneath him. 

Jason thrust a few times more before pulling out, spilling himself on the sheets, and falling onto his stomach beside her. 

Taking a deep breath, Raven glanced at the clock that hung above the fridge. It was only six in the morning. 

“We’ve been going at this for almost five hours,” she remarked, turning her head to him. 

His lips lifted into a cocky grin. “And a fun five hours it’s been.”

Raven shifted to her side, edging closer to him while he stayed lying on his stomach. He kept his eyes close, kept his face toward her, his breathing becoming steady as his pulse calmed. He looked serene, and it stirred something within her. She had the urge to push his hair away from his forehead, to twirl his locks between her fingers. But she kept them pressed under the weight of her cheek. 

“Just give me a moment,” Jason said, his voice muffled by his pillow. “We can go for another round.” 

She giggled. “I think you should probably sleep. We basically haven’t slept all night.”

Jason snorted and plopped a hand on her waist. “Nonsense. We can always rest later.”

“I don’t understand how you have the stamina for this.”

“I’m a growing boy with a healthy appetite.” 

“More like an insatiable appetite.” 

With a fair amount of strength, Jason pushed himself up and crawled on top of her. He hovered above her with a playful grin plastered on his visage. She held her breath as he lowered his lips to the sensitive part of her neck, nipping it with his teeth. He pressed kisses down to her chest, lingering around her areolas for a moment before he traveled down further. He stopped just above her center, pushing her legs up and to the side so he could have a clear view. 

Raven watched with anticipation as he winked at her before bringing his face closer. She felt his hot breath between her thighs, and she clutched the sheets tightly as she waited for the first contact. 

And when he finally put his mouth on her, she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the place.

Jason laughed, and it vibrated through her. He continued his ministrations, licking and sucking at her clit, slowly making her go insane. Her eyes fell shut as she allowed the overwhelming pleasure to run through her body, and she gripped at his hair to ground her to reality. It only took her six minutes to come, and she was utterly breathless as Jason settled next to her. 

“I don’t think I can come again,” Raven’s head fell to the side facing Jason. He laughed in response. 

“Don’t underestimate yourself,” he said. “I think I can get one more out of you.” 

Raven laughed, but her countenance slowly became serious as a thought crossed her mind. “I should probably split before my roommates notice I’m gone.”

“They don’t know you’re here with me?”

“They don’t even know I left the crib.” Raven threw her legs to the edge of the bed, holding the sheets close to her as she scanned the place for her clothes. “I may have been rash and snuck out without telling anyone.”

At this, Jason howled with laughter. “Damn, Rachel. You don’t seem like the type of girl who acts impulsively.”

Raven was momentarily startled by the use of her alias. For a moment, she had forgotten that she gave him a fake name when they met, and he had not used it until now. She recovered quickly, glancing back at him from over her shoulder. “Well, I haven’t been myself lately.” 

Jason laid on his back with his hands behind his head, looking extremely pleased with himself. “Maybe that’s a good thing.”

She arched a brow at him.

“People should be reckless sometimes,” he said with a shrug. “I’m all for turning off your brain every once in a while, especially if it leads you to my doorstep late at night wearing a cute little nightdress.

She did not need a mirror to know that her cheeks flushed with red. Instead of responding, she grabbed said nightdress from the floor and slipped it over her head. Then she walked over to the couch, where she found her black jacket. She tried to keep her eyes away from Jason incase it might tempt her to stay there a bit longer. 

“Well, I’m not going to make this a habit,” she said as she slipped her jacket on. “I can’t afford to be reckless.” 

“And why not?” There was a challenge in his voice, one that edged on defiance. She looked up to find him sitting with his arms holding him up. The sheets pooled around his waist, and it gave her an excellent view of his bare chest. Much of their activities last night did not give her much opportunity to admire his muscles, but just the knowledge that he had his chest pressed against hers at one point was enough for her to feel an inkling of desire. 

“Being reckless doesn’t always lead to good things.” She thought of her mother when she said this. 

“But you had fun, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but—” 

“And you don’t regret what we did, do you?”

“No—”

“I honestly don’t think what we did was reckless at all,” He leaned forward so that one arm was resting on a bent knee. There was no humor in his gaze, and she was taken aback by the severity in his eyes. “I’m not a complete stranger. We’ve done this before and had fun doing it.”

Raven was at a loss for words. “This isn’t something I usually do.”

“But it can be,” he said quickly, not even missing a beat. 

“Are you suggesting that we should continue with whatever this is?” She pointed a finger at both of them as she spoke. 

“Well, it has been a fun way to pass the time.” 

Raven put her hands to her hips. “Jason—”

“Come on, Rachel.” He pushed himself out of bed, completely unbothered by the fact that he was still naked. With deliberate steps, he made his way toward her. “We’re not rash and reckless if we agreed to casually sleep with each other every once in a while.” 

“You want to keep doing this?” Raven lifted a single brow.

Jason shrugged. “It’s been fun. I don’t see why not.”

She narrowed her eyes. “And why me?”

Green eyes slowly trailed up and down her body, and a shiver went up her spine. “Again: ‘cause it’s been fun.”

Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to feel less vulnerable even though she was not the one completely naked. “Okay, I’m going to say this, and it’s not to stroke your ego. You’re a really good looking guy—”

“Why thank you,” Jason said, feigning a southern accent.

She glared at him. “—but I imagine that you can get any girl you want to sleep with you.”

Jason let out a long sigh as he plopped down on the couch behind him. “I probably can.”

Raven was not expecting modesty from him, but she could not help but roll her eyes at his response. “Then you don’t need me.”

He lifted his eyes to her. “But I’m actually too busy to meet anyone, and I don’t have the time to get to know people.”

_ Me too _ , Raven wanted to say as she thought of the Titans. Instead, she said, “but you’re a bartender at a club.”

He shrugged. “That’s just a side gig to get some stable income. I do contract work mostly.”

“What kind of work?”

Jason chuckled. “Just lots of heavy lifting.” 

Silence fell between them for several seconds before Jason finally spoke. “I understand if you don’t want this, but I think this could be good for us. Can let off some steam with no strings attached.” 

Raven bit her bottom lip as she mulled through his proposition in her head. Just sex as an outlet with no expectations from either of them. It was something entirely out of the ordinary for her, and it was too appealing. 

It was a new experience, and wasn’t that why she went to the club in the first place?

With a resolute nod, Raven looked Jason in the eye and said, “ok. Let’s do this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm noticing a pattern in all my fics: the pairing fucks first and then falls in love. wtf is wrong with me?
> 
> Songs for the chapter:  
> \- [You Make Loving Fun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJo3Rq5Fubc) by Fleetwood Mac (I don't need to explain this song tbh)  
> \- [Planet Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q48jqaJWToc) by T Rex
> 
> Also a non-70s tune  
> [New Love Cassette [Mark Ronson Remix]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOM_buhQzY0) by Angel Olsen (this is the song I actually had on repeat while writing this scene. but I also think this applies to jayrae in general)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment!


End file.
